Prince Sylphe
by Isaura88
Summary: Une chance pour Remus d'être heureux...Je ne sais pas comment résumer franchement. Mais jetez-y un coup d'oeil et vous verrez! Et comme c'est un Slash, ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre, passez votre chemin...Merci.
1. Samaël Lottè

**NdA **: J'ai décidé de réécrire puis de reposter les chapitres de cette histoire. Pas vraiment de changement mais j'ai corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe. C'était surtout pour une raison personnelle. Alors pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les deux premiers chapitres, je vous rassure il n'y a pas besoin de relire…^^'Pas vraiment.

1) C'est une histoire assez rose-bonbon-et-chocolat-guimauve avec mention homophobe s'abstenir et une fin heureuse en perspective. Du moins, c'est l'intention de départ mais je ne peux vous assurer de rien : je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine avec ses envies de meurtres et sa luxure (!)

2) Si vous aimez l'histoire cliquez sur review et/ou suivant, si vous n'aimez pas ne vous en donnez pas la peine (il y a tellement d'autres histoires géniales sur le site), épargnez mon âme de vos méchancetés…mais je suis par contre ouverte à tout commentaire _constructif _(définition très fermée)

3) L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Mais certains faits et personnages ainsi qu'une grande partie de cette histoire sont par contre le fruit de mon imagination (ne cherchez rien de véridique à l'intérieur).

4) Finalement, et d'après un review très constructif de Paddy-kun, je tiens à signaler que ce premier chapitre introduit un tout nouveau monde. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'essentielle de l'action va tout de même se dérouler dans le monde sorcier. Je voulais juste expliquer une bonne fois pour toute l'origine d'un de mes personnages principaux.

Donc pour faire court, ceci est un univers alternatif ou AU pour les initiés.

**Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Samaël Lottè**

Le vent soufflait fort sur les hautes cimes des arbres. Les faisant danser un ballet improbable sur une musique que seule la nature comprenait. A califourchon sur une branche un peu plus basse, malgré le tumulte, un jeune sylphe méditait. Ou plutôt, crispait les poings sur une vision de détresse et de désespoir. Le cœur lourd il ouvrit les yeux, retenant à peine un soupir puis s'adossa à l'arbre. Les pensées au loin, il ne vit ni n'entendit son frère l'interpeller. Ce dernier dépité plana jusqu'à sa hauteur.

« Samaël ! » Répéta-t-il en bousculant légèrement son jeune frère.

Le dit Samaël sursauta, les yeux hagards. Ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé en secouant vaguement la tête. D'un geste tendre, il repoussa la mèche qui barrait le front de son frère en soupirant.

« Cela fait des heures que je te cherche. Père souhaite nous parler. »

Samaël acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit son frère, planant à travers les arbres pour atteindre leur cité. Lieu magique caché parmi les nuages, au nom humainement imprononçable et s'étendant au-dessus d'une vaste forêt ancienne et hautement magique. Un endroit inaccessible et protégé par les anges mêmes, pour cette race que la cupidité des autres êtres décimait.

En effet, les sylphes, à mi-chemin entre les anges et les hautes elfes, à la beauté et aux pouvoirs prodigieux avaient toujours suscités la convoitise et la jalousie des autres êtres dites « inférieurs » depuis la nuit des temps. Car ils étaient plus accessibles que les anges et moins farouche que les elfes. Notamment grâce à ce Lien si particulier qu'ils tissaient avec leurs compagnons d'âme et de vie qu'importe leur nature, autrefois si facilement influençable et pervertis à des fins douteux.

Avant l'intervention des anges, la pure et noble race des sylphes était alors vouée à l'annihilation. Car un pouvoir corrompu contre leur gré ou à leur insu les conduisait inévitablement vers une mort certaine. Les anges avaient alors instaurés le Choix. Le choix de suivre ou non leur compagnon. De vivre ou non selon les anciens rites, de suivre, d'obéir et de protéger leur compagnon quel qu'il soit.

Posant pied dans la cours du château, dressé fièrement à l'extrémité de la cité, Samaël suivit son frère docilement à travers les dédales de couloirs qui s'étendaient devant eux, la tête ailleurs. Les gardes et autres serviteurs s'inclinaient profondément à leur passage et les saluaient d'un «Majestés » vaguement répondu par un hochement de tête de la part de l'ainé. Enfin se dressa devant eux l'immense porte qui menait à la salle du trône. Aussi blanc que le reste du château, à l'allure massif et orné de séraphin et de chérubin sculptés entourés par des branches d'oliviers.

Geshraï se tourna vers son jeune frère et s'attela à la lourde tâche de le rendre présentable selon ses propres critères. Lissant des plis imperceptibles, arrangeant une coiffure impeccable, se débarrassant de poussières invisibles. Samaël soupira.

« Gesh…pitié ! » Couina-t-il d'une petite voix misérable, résigné.

« C'est bon, c'est bon…J'arrête. »Répliqua son frère après un dernier coup d'œil.

Il toucha la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement et pénétra dans la salle d'une démarche hautaine, les yeux rivés devant lui, suivi de près par son frère qui s'était quelque peu concentré sur l'instant présent.

Ils s'inclinèrent devant leur père. Il leur répondit par un sourire.

« Geshraï, Samaël…Enfin vous voilà. » Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Le roi Leto se tenait nonchalamment sur son trône. Attitude peu digne de son rang mais personne ne semblait vouloir le lui faire remarquer. Tout de lui irradiait puissance sagesse et noblesse. De sa haute stature, à ses cheveux argentés surmontée d'une couronne d'une blancheur éclatante, aux si peu nombreux rides sur son visage malgré ses quelques siècles de vie. D'un geste de la main, il renvoya les conseillers qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de son trône.

« Pardonnez notre retard, Père. Tout cela est de ma faute… »Répondit Samaël en s'inclinant de nouveau.

« Allons, allons mes garçons. Ce n'est rien. »

Leur père descendit du trône et les rejoignis pour les enlacer fortement, les soulevant presque tous les deux du sol et leur coupant le souffle au passage.

« Père, qu'y a-t-il ? »Demanda l'aîné d'une voix inquiète. Déstabilisé par l'attitude de leur père qui ne faisait jamais preuve d'autant de familiarité en public.

Leur père sourit à nouveau et les invita à le suivre dans ses appartements. Une fois les portes refermées derrière eux, il pria ses fils de s'asseoir. Il les dévisagea un long moment puis se concentra sur le plus jeune.

« Dis-moi, Maël… serais-tu encore allé rendre une petite visite à ton compagnon ? »

« Pardon ? » Réagit Geshraï avec colère. « Je croyais que nous en avions déjà fini avec ça et… »

« LUI et non 'ça' » coupa le plus jeune d'une voix dure en se redressant, jetant un regard menaçant à son frère. « Il a besoin de moi … »ajouta-t-il plus doucement en baissant la tête. « Et vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher. Déjà que je ne peux grand-chose… »

« Mais Maël, c'est un humain, un sorcier. Les anges ne nous ont pas laissé ces protections pour que tu te jette dans les bras d'une de ces vermines… »

« Comment peux-tu le juger, tu ne le connais pas. Il est différent. Il est bon… »

« Et même Maël ! C'est un loup-garou ! Tu penses réellement qu'avec tous les bénéfices de ta présence à ses côtés, qu'il soit bon ou non, il se permettrait de te laisser le Choix ? Un loup-garou avec les horreurs qu'il a pu traverser dans le monde pourri des sorciers… »

« Justement. Il a besoin de moi et j'ai envie d'être à ses côtés. »

D'un geste de la main, leur père mis fin à la dispute, empêchant la réplique de Geshraï qui se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Surveille ton langage Raï. »Soupira-t-il.

Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux du plus jeune et sourit à l'ainé. Samaël reprit sa place. La pièce retomba dans le silence. Le Roi alla se placer devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur toute la cité et bien au-delà des nuages. Il était tellement difficile de laisser partir son enfant. D'autant plus quand celui-ci était si pur, si fragile…si jeune.

« Etes-vous déçu, père ? » Demanda Samaël.

La demande fit sourire le vieux sylphe.

« Rien de ce que toi, tes frères ni tes sœurs font ou feront ne me décevra jamais. Car je connais vos cœurs mieux que personne. Je connais la pureté de vos âmes…Non, mon fils, je ne suis pas déçu. Juste perplexe face à tant…d'entêtement ! »

Leur père rit doucement, imité par Geshraï. Samaël rougit. Son caractère obstiné lui avait toujours valu les moqueries de ses frères et sœurs mais surtout beaucoup de problèmes depuis son enfance. Un trait de caractère qu'il avait hérité de toute évidence de leur mère.

« Les anges me sont venus en songe cette nuit. Continua leur père. Et ils m'ont fait part d'un trouble au sein de la magie de notre cité. Selon eux, ma volonté à aller à l'encontre la tienne et ainsi te priver de ton compagnon serait nuisible à notre communauté. Car ton pouvoir est grand mon cher enfant. Si grand qu'il se répercute au Paradis des anges. Et te priver plus de ton compagnon réduirait peu à peu ta propre magie, troublant ainsi d'une manière ou d'une autre l'équilibre de notre monde. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de voir tous mes enfants heureux. J'ai cru comme tous parents que t'éloigner des Maudits serait la bonne chose à faire mais…il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

Pendant tous le discours de leur père, les deux jeunes sylphes s'étaient tenus en silence. Ils avaient conscience du message que leur père voulait leur faire parvenir et de ce que cela lui coûtait. Il avait perdu trop de chose à cause des Maudits pour espérer leur accorder un jour sa confiance. Mais les anges avaient décrétés que le choix de Samaël était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui-même et pour leur monde. Ils n'avaient donc plus qu'à se remettre à cela et espérer que tout aille pour le mieux. La volonté des Anges était indiscutable.

Samaël comprenait très bien la douleur de son père et de son frère de le laisser aller à un sorcier humain. Mais il était trop heureux pour pouvoir vraiment culpabiliser. Il allait enfin rejoindre l'être qui avait le plus besoin de lui en ce monde et celui qu'il aimerait de tout son être. Peu importe sa nature tel que les rites anciens le désignait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire fixant le dos de son père. Son frère soupira, défait et résigné. Son père reprit.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir te lier à un autre être. Pur et digne. M'assurer ainsi ta sécurité. Au lieu de te livrer à un monde qui n'aura de cesse de te pourchasser et où tu côtoieras le pire que cet univers ait porté. Car malheureusement, je ne t'y ais jamais préparé mon enfant. Cela fait des siècles qu'aucun des nôtres n'y soit plus allé et revenu sauf (Nda : « sauf » en tant qu'adjectif, pas de confusion) pour raconter…des siècles. Et il va nous falloir y remédier très vite. Je veux que tu puisses t'en sortir même seul, mon fils. Et je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu ne sois amplement préparé et que je sois certain que tu vivras heureux ! »

« Je ferais selon vos désirs, père. » Murmura doucement Samaël en réponse, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux. Et plus qu'heureux que son père ait enfin cédé.

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de son père. Mois où, en plus de ses entraînements habituels, Samaël s'était vu imposé un programme d'étude de la mode de vie, de l'histoire et de la magie des humains. Tout le fascinait. Même les guerres et l'irrationalité de ce peuple Maudit par les Anges. Il pouvait même passer des heures, en dehors de ses cours à lire des livres à leur propos en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'y était jamais intéressé auparavant.

En même temps, son père planifiait son intégration dans le monde des sorciers. Lui permettant de ne devoir révéler sa vraie nature qu'à son seul compagnon. Du moins jusqu'à ce que leur union soit proclamée pour plus de sécurité. Et également de décider du lieu où ils devraient vivre. Car son compagnon n'était pas riche. Pour tout dire, bien loin de là. Et son père se refusait de le laisser vivre dans une telle misère de surcroît ! Bien que pour Samaël, tout cela importait peu. Non pas que les Sylphes soient vaniteux. Mais les humains l'étaient. Et son père voulait qu'il ait une vie aussi aisée qui soit.

Geshraï et Luthia, l'une de ses sœurs aînées, étaient donc chargés de lui trouver une «maison ». Et les connaissant, il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à tout sauf à une jolie petite chaumière reflétant bien-être et confort. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais son mot à dire. Résigné, il se rendit à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Quelque part dans une banlieue londonienne, bien loin de l'affluence magique. Il lui suffit de se concentrer sur l'aura de son frère pour apparaître à l'endroit exact après avoir pris soin de camoufler son apparence. Ses cheveux passèrent d'un vert forêt à noir corbeau mais en gardant la longueur, tressés lâchement dans son dos, ses yeux également s'assombrirent, sa peau prit une teinte plus foncée, plus humaine, la Pierre Royale ornant son front se résorba, ses oreilles s'arrondirent. Puis ses vêtements se transformèrent en simple chemise et jean avec un léger manteau clair recouvrant le tout.

Samaël regarda autour de lui et soupira. Il se trouvait dans un grand jardin très bien entretenu, les pieds dans un parterre de fleur. C'était presque un parc. D'ailleurs, la propriété elle-même semblait s'étendre à l'infini, entouré par de hautes murailles de pierre sombre. Et devant lui, se dressait fièrement un manoir. Il savait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de sa taille (du manoir) assez raisonnable. Avec sa façade blanche et grise, des colonnes entourant majestueusement l'entrée faite de bois précieux sombre. Le chemin menant à l'entrée était largement dallé, et bordé de part et d'autre par de hauts chênes.

Le jeune sylphe posa à peine un pied sur le sol recouvert que son frère apparut devant lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je commençais à désespérer que tu ne viennes plus ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Ensuite sans attendre une quelconque forme de réponse ou d'autres salutations, il entraîna son frère dans le manoir, les portes s'ouvrant automatiquement à leur passage. Ils traversèrent ainsi sans s'arrêter un grand hall donnant sur un large escalier de marbre et de nombreuses portes sur les côtés. Puis ce qui semblait être un salon, une grande salle à manger pour s'arrêter dans une salle de bal à la taille gargantuesque, convainquant Samaël que sa première impression concernant la taille initiale du manoir était décidément erronée. Mais du peu qu'il avait pu voir, son frère et sa sœur avaient déjà entièrement redécoré le manoir à leur goût.

Luthia se tenait justement au milieu de la salle, agitant une main, modifiant les formes et couleurs des lustres suspendus au plafond tout en regardant ce qui lui semblait être un magazine de décoration « humain » tenu ouvert dans son autre main. Elle avait toujours été l'être la plus tolérante qu'il connaissait. Cependant il ne l'imaginait pas ouverte au point d'utiliser des références humaines (sorcier ou non) pour la décoration de son nouvel habitat. Mais d'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se référer à l'architecture ou toutes autres formes de décorations sylphes. Non seulement, étant considéré comme « patrimoine perdu », cela sortirait trop de l'ordinaire mais aussi parce que les lois de discrétion imposée par les Anges ne leur permettrait pas car chaque item alors drainerait un peu de la magie sylphe et serait potentiellement dangereux…(NdA : Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non ?)C'était déjà très généreux de leur part de permettre aux jeunes sylphes d'utiliser leur magie pleinement même si à couvert.

Geshraï commença à lui parler de la maison, à se plaindre d'abord du manque d'esthétique et de fonctionnalité des objets humains et de la facilité déconcertante qu'ils avaient à les contrôler, puis du mal fou qu'ils avaient eu à restaurer ce vieux manoir ayant appartenu à une lignée désormais éteinte de famille sorcière. Il possédait sur ses trois étages quatre grandes chambres dont chacune possédait sa propre et grande salle d'eau privé, un living et un bureau. Huit autres chambres d'amis avec aussi leur propre salle de bain. Deux bureaux, trois bibliothèques, deux salles à manger, quatre salons de taille et de commodités différentes, une salle d'entraînement, une grande cuisine attenant à ce qui semblait être les quartiers des domestiques au rez-de-chaussée, l'actuel salle de bal…(entre autres choses) Une partie de la cave avait été réaménagé confortablement et protégé pour permettre à son futur compagnon de se transformer librement avec un accès limité magiquement au parc et le grenier avait tout simplement été nettoyé. Pour le reste, le manoir possédait également une étable et un petit lac artificiel.

Puis son frère, après que leur sœur ait finalement fixé son choix pour les lustres, avait décrété qu'ils devaient visiter tout cela. Le plus jeune sylphe remarqua que pour la décoration, ses aînés avaient tout de même en grande partie choisi des objets qui se rapprochaient le plus du monde sylphe avec un style très épuré, dans des tons très clair avec beaucoup de lumière…et de cristal. Des draperies légères, des couleurs pâles pour les murs et beaucoup de blanc autant que possible. Il eut un coup de cœur pour l'une des bibliothèques. Elle était faite de couleur plus chaude avec diverses nuances de rouge, s'ouvrait sur une petite terrasse qui donnait sur le lac artificiel, deux des murs étaient recouverts du sol au plafond par des étagères encore vide pour le moment mais surtout il n'y avait ni chaises ni fauteuils mais de grands poufs à l'allure extrêmement confortable éparpillés sur la moquette ce qui le fit sourire d'anticipation. La chambre qu'ils avaient arrangé sienne se trouvait au deuxième étage et était dans les tons beige et or, la salle de bain étant un dégradé de vert.

Ils s'installèrent finalement dans le jardin pour se reposer un peu. Luthia fit apparaître un service à thé avec des biscuits. Ils se servirent et dégustèrent un moment en silence.

« Et comment je suis censé m'occuper de tout cela ? C'est tout de même une effroyablement grande maison pour seulement deux personnes… »Demanda Samaël subitement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous sommes occupés de tout. » Commença Geshraï.

« Oui, nous avons engagés ou plutôt père va nous envoyer une vingtaine d'elfes des plaines très loyaux, plus efficace que leurs 'elfes de maison'. Ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre pour se lier à ta magie. Ils vont s'occuper du domaine. Ne t'en fais pas ! On n'attend tout de même pas d'un prince royal qu'il fasse la cuisine ! »

« Des elfes des plaines ! Je pensais que je devais passer inaperçu… »

« Le fait que tu sois un sylphe doit passer inaperçu. » Rectifia sa sœur sans lever les yeux de sa tasse. « Tu es après tout censée être issu d'une ancienne famille de sorcier blanc ayant du sang de Haut elfe dans les veines. C'est tout à fait probable que tu puisses te lier à des elfes des plaines. »

Le jeune sylphe soupira. Samaël Lottè. Fils d'Esraël et d'Iridis Lottè née Pineel. Héritier de la noble maison des Lottè. Une fortune familiale s'élevant à des millions de gallions en or entre autres investissements et possessions matérielles dans le monde magique et moldu. Initié à l'art de la guérison elfique dès l'âge de six ans et décrété maître guérisseur à 16. Membre honoraire de la guilde des Maitres des Potions. Une identité qui ferait pâlir d'envie plus d'un. Mais qui lui laissait tout de même un arrière-goût de tricherie. C'était pour leur sécurité à tous : à lui, sa famille, son peuple. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son unique consolation était de pouvoir tout avouer à son compagnon. De toute manière si ce dernier le reniait, tout cela n'aurait plus vraiment d'importance…

Notre jeune sylphe fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique de multiples apparitions. Il leva la tête. Devant eux, exactement vingt-cinq elfes des plaines, reconnaissable à leur peau aux reflets bleus, leur petite taille (une bonne tête de moins qu'un humain moyen), leurs grandes oreilles pointues, et leur longue chevelure blanche. D'un même mouvement, ils s'agenouillèrent devant les princes. Puis celui qui semblait être le meneur, un peu plus âgé que les autres s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau.

« Mes salutations Majestés. Je me nomme Aghfar. Son excellence le roi Leto nous envoie au service du prince Samaël. »

A suivre…


	2. Remus Lupin

**Nda :**Mauvaise nouvelle concernant Sirius. Mais je vous assure que c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire. Moi aussi j'adore son personnage. Mais que voulez-vous !

Aussi, très court chapitre T_T

Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Remus Lupin**

Les vestiaires étaient vides. Ce dont l'homme était reconnaissant. Peu enclin à une énième humiliation. Ramassant ses maigres affaires, il quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il put. Toujours sous les contre coups de sa dernière transformation. Elle avait d'ailleurs été plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement. Le fait est qu'il lui avait fallu plus de quatre jours pour s'en remettre à peu près. Quatre jours de trop pour son employeur. Ce qui lui avait valu un renvoi pur et simple. Non pas que l'homme était à blâmer. A sa place il aurait sans doute fait pareil. En tout cas, il se réconfortait en se disant que six mois était son nouveau record et que son prochain emploi durerait sans aucun doute plus longtemps…dans l'hypothèse qu'il en trouve un autre !

Les paupières lourdes, son petit carton calé sous le bras, il remonta d'un pas lent la rue qui menait à son quartier au bout de laquelle se dressait l'immeuble où il vivait. Misérable. Le reflet exact de sa vie. Son appartement était au troisième étage. Pas d'ascenseur. C'était vraiment un appartement minuscule avec une seule pièce. Et une salle d'eau commune à tout l'étage. Remus laissa son carton au pied de son lit à une place et sans prendre la peine de retirer sa veste se laissa tomber sur les couvertures. Il soupira, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de s'endormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se redressa péniblement et s'assit au bord du lit. Balayant du regard la pièce. Le papier peint d'une couleur douteuse, le parquet défraichis, une bibliothèque bancale et deux fauteuils usés avec la petite table basse assortie en guise de salon, la cuisine où il pouvait à peine se tenir avec la table poussée dans un coin, et des livres par centaines empilé à même le sol. Il devait peut-être mettre à profit ce moment de « liberté forcée » pour ranger un peu… Il prit un des livres qui traînait à ses pieds. Une photo en tomba. Enchantée. Les personnages lui faisaient des signes, ou plutôt faisaient des signes à l'objectif. Trois hommes bruns. Enfin, deux hommes et un bébé qui ne semblait pas très content si la grimace qu'il arborait signifiait quelque chose. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il traça du bout de l'index le visage du bébé.

« Harry… »Murmura-t-il. Un jour, je te promets, je serais assez bien pour faire partie de ta vie.

Le brun aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes un peu de travers. Puis l'autre brun, aux cheveux plus longs mais plus sages, au sourire malicieux et arrogant, le port noble, les yeux pétillants. Le sourire de Remus s'effaça peu à peu. Son cœur se serra. Pour ces deux là, il n'avait plus l'once d'un espoir. Il les avait perdus…à tout jamais. James, le premier qui ait cru en lui. Et Sirius…

« Sirius… »Gémit-il.

Les larmes vinrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. La douleur, le désarroi, le désespoir. Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où ils le submergeaient sans crier gare et pour la moindre petite chose, le moindre souvenir. Des moments où les événements heureux de son passé n'arrivaient pas à contrebalancer la perte atroce de sa famille. Quand la colère et le ressentiment n'arrivaient pas à prendre le pas. Sirius.

« Tout aurait été si différent si tu avais été là. Si tu n'étais pas aussi stupidement imprudent. Seul je… »

Il se tût, prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et essuya ses larmes du dos de sa main libre. Sirius l'avait aimé, de tout son être. Comme chacun des membres de sa « vrai » famille même si différemment. C'était injuste de sa part de l'accuser ainsi même s'il avait mal. D'ailleurs, il lui avait légué une petite fortune, la majorité évidemment était pour son filleul. Mais Remus n'en avait pas voulu. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait tout reversé à Harry. Ce n'était sans doute pas très malin, lui qui était sensé être le cerveau du groupe, mais accepter cet argent c'était quelque chose de définitif à l'époque. Et il n'en avait tout simplement pas eu la force.

Il rangea la photo dans l'album qu'il gardait sur sa table de chevet et se leva. (N/A : Vous l'aurez tous compris, à un moment donné il a posé le livre quelque part… ^^') C'était vraiment facile de tout laisser tomber mais il avait déjà failli à sa famille une fois. Cette fois, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il devait retrouver Harry. C'était l'unique repère dont il avait besoin actuellement. Celui qui le faisait avancer. Il ne pouvait rien contre sa lycanthropie, alors il s'offrirait une meilleure vie pour être digne de son louveteau. Alors en premier lieu, retrouver un travail le plus rapidement possible. Non, d'après les gargouillements de son estomac, manger était d'avantage prioritaire.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et passa en revue le contenu de ses placards. Ne sachant pas _quand_ il allait retrouver du travail, il se contenta d'un simple sandwich au fromage. Une fois satisfait, il quitta à nouveau son appartement le pas confiant malgré les muscles endoloris pour s'atteler à la pénible tâche de « chercher du travail » Et pour une fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, la chance lui sourit car à la huitième tentative, il fut embauché dans un petit restaurant italien comme plongeur. Ce n'était sans doute pas avec ce genre de travail qu'il allait offrir à Harry une vie de rêve mais il ne pouvait se permettre de cracher sur de l'argent. Et il battait son deuxième record de la journée, celui de la plus courte période de chômage !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Remus rentra chez lui le cœur plus léger et décida de faire quelques emplettes plus que nécessaires. Sur le chemin de retour, il eut la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Utilisant ses sens surdéveloppés mélangés à un peu de magie, il examina les alentours. Rien d'hostile. Peu importe ce que c'était, apparemment cela ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. D'un pas rapide, il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de chez lui, les sens toujours en alerte.

Une fois la porte de son appartement verrouillée, il se permit de souffler un peu. Mais à peine eût-il déposé ses courses sur la table de la cuisine qu'on frappa à sa porte. Il se tendit immédiatement. On l'avait suivi. _Maugrey aurait honte_, titilla une petite voix dans sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils, il hésita entre envoyer paître le ou les visiteurs ou faire semblant de ne pas être là. Aucune de ces deux solutions n'étant très intelligente…

« Monsieur Lupin, nous aimerions nous entretenir quelques instants avec vous. »Dit une voix d'homme derrière la porte.

Hésitant, Remus entrouvrit la porte. Deux hommes. En veste de cuir et pantalon sombres, chemise blanche, l'air faussement décontracté. Tous ses sens lui hurlèrent « Aurors »

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Le plus jeune des aurors fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui tendit un parchemin scellé du cachet ministériel. Toujours les sourcils froncés, Remus prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit. Son sang se glaça. **« Formulaire de réinscription à la liste officielle des créatures sombres »** Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les deux hommes, impassibles face à son évidente détresse. Deux aurors pour l'arrêter au cas où il se défilerait…Humilié, furieux, défait, résigné, dépité. Remus soupira. Il était décidemment très difficile de dire si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise journée. En tout cas elle était pleine de surprise ! Haut les cœurs et autant en finir au plus vite.

Laissant la porte entrouverte, il libéra quelque peu la table pour lui permettre de s'installer et de remplir cette fichue formulaire. Les deux hommes entrèrent discrètement et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Remus ne leva pas la tête et se mit à lire.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi une réinscription ? »

Ce fut le plus vieux qui répondit.

« Le ministère veut faire un recensement de toutes les créatures magiques du pays. Les statistiques et les bureaucrates, vous voyez ? »

Remus fit un hochement de tête non interprétable. L'homme se tut. Il n'aimait pas plus son travail que ceux qu'il visitait. Mais cela devait être fait. La plupart des garous étaient inoffensifs. Trop habitués aux brimades, ils avaient tendances à tout faire pour se faire oublier. Mais les gens s'en fichaient. Les préjugés qui disaient que c'étaient des créatures viles et dangereuses étaient ancrés trop profondément dans la mentalité de la population.

Oublieux des conflits internes des aurors présents dans la pièce, oublieux même de leur présence et de toute politesse, Remus remplit tant bien que mal le formulaire. Des questions comme « Votre salaire annuel », « Le nom et adresse de vos employeurs actuels et passés », ainsi que « Etes-vous guéris de votre malédiction ? Si oui, comment ? », « Avez-vous mordus/contaminés des êtres humains ces dernières années ? Si oui, donnez leur nom et adresse » Autant de questions indélicates qui au fur et à mesure de ses réponses avaient tendances à le déprimer.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Remus reposa son stylo sur la table (Oui, il n'allait pas non plus s'embêter avec une plume) roula le parchemin et le tendit à l'auror, sans un mot. Ce dernier le prit et le rangea dans sa poche. Il fit un signe de tête au plus vieux puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Nous vous remercions de votre coopération monsieur Lupin. Passez une bonne journée. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, les deux aurors quittèrent l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière eux. Remus laissa retomber sa tête sur la table. Se demandant combien était maintenant ses chances de pouvoir adopter Harry. Peut-être que vu qu'il n'avait mordu/contaminé personne ces dernières années, le ministère serait indulgent ! Il se redressa, passant ses mains dans les cheveux dans un geste las.

Avec les changements d'humeur à la minute qu'il avait, il devait sans doute couver une dépression. Mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait les moyens pour un thérapeute…ou peut-être que si mais cela ne serait sûrement pas bon dans un dossier d'adoption. « Je suis un loup garou, célibataire, homosexuel et dépressif. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me fais suivre ! Vous avais-je dis que j'étais sans le sou ? »

« Ne nous apitoyons pas… »

Mais il ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qu'il devait faire du reste de sa journée. _Range ton appartement, on dirait une porcherie…_Murmura l'horrible petite voix maniaque dans sa tête. Car oui, il avait plus d'une petite voix dans sa tête. Soupirant, son seul moyen de communiquer son ennui contre lui-même, il se leva et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de ranger la pièce. Peut-être quelques sorts de réparation ici et là ne feraient pas non plus de mal…Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on frappa à sa porte. « Record du plus grand nombre de visiteurs en une journée ! Ouiiiii ! » Marmonna-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

« Monsieur Lupin, nous aimerions nous entretenir quelques instants avec vous. »Dit une voix d'homme derrière la porte.

« Ça me semble familier » Ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Mais il ne s'attendit pas à voir se tenir deux hommes d'une élégance rare derrière sa porte. Le port noble, les traits elfiques…du sang de créature magique dans les veines sans nul doute. La question était « Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? »

A suivre…^^'


	3. Appréhensions

**Nda :** cf les deux premiers chapitres…^^'

Mon français est très étrange dans ce chapitre…Sans doute parce que je m'essaye à une autre langue. Du coup mes phrases sont un peu déstructurées et je n'arrive pas à les arranger. Pff. Des excuses, encore des excuses ! Je sais mais bon…

Et euh…est-ce que je dois **vraiment** mentionner quand il y a un peu de grossièreté et de violence gratuite parce que c'est genre…gâcher un peu la surprise, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bonne lecture ! XD

**Chapitre 3 :**** Appréhensions**

Le parc du quartier était très mal entretenu. Mais à quoi pouvait-on bien s'attendre dans un tel quartier. Le gazon mal taillé, brulé à certains endroits et recouvert de mauvaises herbes. La peinture écaillée des clôtures, les balançoires déglinguées…au moins c'était à peu près propre grâce aux quelques mères volontaires des alentours dont les enfants n'avaient que cet endroit pour jouer librement.

Remus s'assit à un banc, face à une fontaine représentant des dauphins, qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis des années. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Le parc était à peu près vide à cette heure de la journée. Quelques adolescents au loin, séchant l'école sans aucun doute, pariant sur des jeux de cartes. Remus soupira, se prenant la tête entres les mains. Des milliers de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Comment le pouvait-il. Méritait-il seulement cette…chance ?

Les étrangers de la veille. Des sylphes dont l'un était son âme sœur. Ou plutôt, il était l'âme sœur du sylphe ? Malgré les preuves fournies, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à y croire. Après tout, il y avait encore moins de vingt-quatre heures, il était persuadé que les sylphes n'étaient que des légendes, et que personne ne voudrait jamais d'un loup-garou comme compagnon. Mis à part Sirius. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en signe de frustration. C'était pourtant si simple. Un sylphe s'offrait littéralement à lui. Lui offrant sa loyauté, son amour, sa magie. Un Lien plus profond que tout autre pouvant jamais exister entre deux âmes sœurs.

De plus, ils l'avaient rassuré que s'il refusait, aucun d'eux n'en mourrait. Aucunes créatures magiques ne survivaient habituellement à la perte ou au rejet de leur âme sœur. Si les deux étaient des créatures magiques, évidemment, les deux en mourraient. Mais comme lui était sorcier donc humain avant d'être loup-garou, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Et le Choix offert aux Sylphes par les Anges, les avaient affranchis de cette mort certaine. Son choix à lui était donc tout à fait libre. Ce qui ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Loin de là…

Remus se leva. Décidant que faire le tour du parc allait peut-être lui éclaircir les idées. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, ses sens surdéveloppés ne le prévinrent que trop tard de l'homme qui avançait à grandes enjambées vers lui, lui lançant un sort de confusion en pleine poitrine. La seconde d'après, tout était noir.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Après une telle chute sur la tête, il était chanceux de ne pas avoir de concussion. Il espérait surtout ne pas en avoir. Mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème du moment. Il se trouvait attaché à une chaise qui avait tout l'air d'être en pierre massif, les yeux bandés. Ses sens de loups étaient complètement affolés à cause d'odeurs que ses captifs avaient eu la bonne idée de répandre dans toute la pièce où il se trouvait. Il avait mal partout et se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né… Bref, il n'avait aucune idée ni du où ni du pourquoi. Cela faisait longtemps que son rôle en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix n'intéressait plus personne. A moins que…

« La bête s'est enfin réveillé… »Railla une voix d'homme quelque part devant lui. « Je vous croyais plus… 'fort' que ça ! Mais enfin, que peut-on espérer des Maudits ? »

D'autres voix ricanèrent à ce qui semblait supposer être une blague mais Remus n'avait évidemment rien saisi. Et il n'avait aucune envie de rire. _Les Maudits ? Est-ce qu'ils parlent des loups-garous là ? J'ai comme un doute._ Ses pensées allaient à une vitesse folle. Essayant de se remémorer les personnes à qui il avait pu causer du tort. Mis à part Rogue, Harry et peut-être en tirant un peu sur les bords Dumbeldore…Il ne voyait personne. Et ceux à ne semblait pas, pour des raisons évidentes, être le genre à kidnapper leurs ennemis. Il était un très gentil loup-garou à sa connaissance. Et à défaut de se répéter, il n'avait mordu personnes ces dernières années alors…

« Alors comme ça, toi l'être impur et indigne, tu crois mériter être le compagnon de notre prince ? Laisse-moi rire ! Sale mécréant ! »

Cette dernière insulte fut accompagnée d'un coup de pied dans son ventre. Douloureux évidemment mais maintenant il savait au moins de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Silence, vermine ! Je ne te permes pas de m'adresser la parole ! »

Un autre coup cette fois au visage lui fit tourner la tête.

« Je vais te montrer, moi, comment je traite les merdes dans ton genre. Je vais bien montrer ta place pour que plus jamais tu n'envisages, ne serait-ce que de poser les yeux sur ce qui ne te convient pas… »

La voix était devenu mielleuse, mais tellement haineuse que Remus ne put que frissonner d'horreur à ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre. Ces gens n'étaient sans doute pas au-delà d'utiliser de l'argent contre lui. Et aussitôt pensé, un coup fouet s'abattit sur son torse. Plus que la douleur, mais l'atroce brûlure qu'il ressentit le fit comprendre qu'en effet, c'était de l'argent. Remus hurla sa peine.

« Oui, vas-y crie, sale bête. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu n'es seras sans doute plus jamais capable. »

Et les coups se succédèrent. Dans les dos, sur la tête, dans les jambes, sur le torse. Le sang coulait. Tout lui brûlait. Il pouvait sentir sa chair brûler. Les larmes coulèrent de son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il allait donc mourir ainsi. Sans même voir le visage de ses assaillants. Sans revoir Harry pour la dernière fois. Et sans revoir ce magnifique être qui prétendait être son âme sœur…Sa conscience lui échappait peu à peu.

« Vous n'êtes que des lâches… » réussit-il à murmurer dans son agonie.

Un petit rire moqueur puis.

« Pourquoi, parce qu'on ne te laisse pas voir nos visages ? Cela n'est permis qu'à ceux qui en valent la peine, le Loup. Toi, tu vas mourir dans le néant. Seul. Douloureusement. Tu ne peux maudire que toi-même pour ta présomption. Adieu, le Loup. »

Les coups s'arrêtèrent. Des pas s'éloignèrent. Une porte se referma. Remus était seul. Mourant. Sirius s'était-il sentit ainsi. Dans cette allée sombre. Blessé fatalement des mains de son meilleur ami…Au moins, il avait vu le coup venir. Remus toussa. Sa gorge était en feu, ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux. Et une fois de plus ce jour là, le noir l'envahit.

**FIN **

**NdA :**Je rigole… :-b

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Son prochain réveil fut nettement plus agréable. Déjà qu'il n'espérait plus que cela se produise, il était facile de faire mieux. Il se sentait lourd et fatigué mais aucune douleur. Le plus important étant qu'il était vivant. Chose tout bonnement impossible vu le nombre d'argent mis en contact avec son corps. Peut-être était-il au paradis ou dans « l'autre monde ». Peut-être était-ce un rêve ?

« Le mieux ce serait de vérifier en ouvrant les yeux, non ? » Dit-une voix de femme quelque part à sa gauche.

Et Remus ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draperies blanches et bleues. Dans une grande chambre tout droit sortit d'un catalogue de décoration. A moitié allongé dans une causeuse sous une grande fenêtre contre le mur à sa gauche, se trouvait une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bleus pâles, une pierre de la même couleur ornait son front. Une Sylphide royale. Ses lèvres, très finement dessinés, formaient une moue moqueuse. Elle posa le livre qu'elle lisait à même le sol et se leva aussi gracieusement qu'une princesse avec des années de pratique le pouvait.

Elle s'approcha et se pencha sur lui, l'air de l'étudier. Penchant la tête d'un côté puis d'un autre.

« Je vous croyais plus…quelque chose. »Marmonna-t-elle en traçant son visage de ses doigts frêles. « Un peu plus…et un peu moins… »

Soupirant, elle se redressa.

« Mais enfin ! Avec cet enfant on peut s'attendre à tout. Mais tout de même vous n'avez vraiment pas grand-chose pour plaire… »

« Luthia ! » Gronda une voix nettement plus familière.

En attendant, Remus se sentait humilié plus que jamais. Il savait qu'il n'était pas une beauté classique. Et qu'après chaque pleine lune, cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Il n'était pas non plus riche. Bref, ce n'était pas un « beau parti » à proprement parler. Mais le pointer ainsi avait quelque chose de blessant. Il était un homme, et il avait sa fierté…

« Ma sœur vous a évidemment blessé, je vous demande de lui pardonner. Elle a beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue… »

Remus sortit de sa rêverie et tomba nez à nez (NdA : Façon de parler) avec les yeux les plus verts qu'il lui était donné de voir. Ceux de Lily étaient plus émeraude mais ceux-là semblaient la définition même du vert. Et ces yeux verts là appartenaient à quelqu'un que Remus connaissait. Seulement si sa tête voulait bien fonctionner normalement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur Lupin ? Pendant un moment, nous avions vraiment cru vous perdre. C'était une expérience des plus détestables pour tout avouer… »

Continua le jeune homme qu'il était sensé connaître. Remus secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Un sylphe aux yeux très verts, bien entendu il s'agissait de Samaël, son âme sœur…

« Oui, je vais parfaitement bien, étant donné les circonstances. Je suppose que je vous dois la vie… »

Et contre toute vraisemblance, le jeune sylphe rougit. En plus d'être beau, il était donc tout à fait adorable. Remus se sentait de plus en plus déprimé quant à ses chances d'être digne d'un tel être.

« C'est bientôt fini oui avec l'apitoiement sur soi. Ça commence à devenir franchement barbant à force… »S'exclama la sylphide aux cheveux bleus en s'affalant de nouveau sur la causeuse.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que… »

« Luthia lit dans vos pensées. Chose qu'elle ne devrait pas faire étant donné que cela est tout à fait impropre. »

Ladite Luthia se contenta de lui tirer la langue et de reprendre sa lecture. Samaël soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Remus en lui envoyant un petit sourire d'excuse. Il lui raconta alors les circonstances de sa présence en ces lieux, qui en passant était leur nouvelle demeure, à tous les deux, vu que maintenant Remus n'avait plus vraiment le choix, ni la possibilité, ni l'envie d'ailleurs de refuser. Bref, un de leur garde personnel eut vent de son kidnapping. Aussitôt les recherches avaient été lancées. Et quand ils arrivèrent sur place, les scélérats avaient disparus depuis longtemps sans laisser de trace sauf un pauvre loup-garou mourant, se vidant peu à peu de son sang.

Il leur avait fallu des jours pour le remettre sur pied mais l'art de la guérison des sylphes avaient depuis longtemps surpassé les malédictions telles que l'argent sur la peau des loups-garous. Malheureusement, les kidnappeurs courraient toujours et l'enquête à leur sujet piétinait un peu.

« Bien entendu, si vous ne vous sentez pas confortable en ces lieux, nous pourrions toujours trouver d'autres dispositions et mettre des gardes… »

« Par Freyr ! Vous êtes âmes sœur, c'est un loup-garou, tu es un sylphe ! Bien sûr qu'il va rester. Il n'est pas assez idiot pour refuser ! Il n'y a nulle part où il sera plus en sécurité qu'ici. Et plutôt vous officialisez votre union, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde ! » Une pause puis « Je suis persuadée que c'était encore l'un de tes courtisans qui croyaient pouvoir gagner ton cœur en éliminant ses rivaux… »

Au mot « courtisans », le cœur de Remus eut un léger pincement. Il était tout à fait normal qu'un être d'une telle beauté ait des courtisans par millier. Et il était jaloux même s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais un seul regard de la princesse Luthia le fit sortir de ses pensées négatives. Parce que oui, il acceptait de rester. Il n'avait plus le choix. Mais même avant l'attaque, il avait déjà pris la décision de partager sa vie avec Samaël si vraiment ce dernier voulait de lui.

Cela semblait être encore un amour à sens unique au moment présent mais s'il vivait ensemble, s'il apprenait à connaitre son âme sœur, il était sûr qu'il l'aimerait en retour. Car le peu qu'il savait l'avait déjà rendu sous le charme.

A suivre…

**NdA :** C'est un peu niais non ? Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! :-b Cela s'appelle de la littérature pour personne en manque atroce de distraction…lol en tout cas c'est ce que mon frère dit. Allez cliquer suivant au lieu de perdre votre temps à lire mes bêtises.


	4. Complications et distractions

**NdA : **Parce que je me sens obligé d'écrire quelque chose…

**Chapitre 4 :**** Complications et…distractions**

Remus habitait le manoir depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait déjà visité et touché tout ce qu'il y avait à toucher. Il avait même partagé quelques unes des passages secrètes qu'il avait découvert avec son euh…Samaël qui paraissait aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant de dix ans à la perspective d'en découvrir d'autre. Au final, le sorcier s'habituait peu à peu à cette vie de luxe, totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait toujours eu, et de partager à nouveau sa vie avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Non, Remus n'était pas encore sûr si ce sentiment était réciproque. Du moins, il n'était pas aussi amoureux que Samaël paraissait l'être. Si la manière dont il rougissait dès que Remus le regardait de trop près était un indice. Mais ils apprenaient peu à peu à se connaitre. Il leur arrivait de se balader main dans la main dans l'immense jardin que possédait le manoir, sous la supervision, évidemment du grand frère sylphe qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Et Samaël lui racontait tout ce qu'il pouvait de sa terre natale tandis que Remus lui parlait du monde sorcier, les bons côtés de ce monde en tout cas et du peu d'amis qu'il avait. Mais il n'osait pas encore parler d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas imposer un enfant dans leur couple à peine naissant. Non, bien sûr il pouvait l'imposer, il était le dominant et Samaël se plierait à sa volonté quelle qu'elle soit. Mais cela serait prouver la théorie de Geshraï.

Remus soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas tellement bougé de son point de départ. S'il était maintenant en voie d'être riche, par alliance, il ne pouvait toujours pas prendre Harry avec lui. Et il se sentait coupable et totalement égoïste. Autant vis-à-vis d'Harry que de Samaël. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva du rebord de la fenêtre duquel il regardait les deux frères faisant semblant de se battre et Samaël perdait lamentablement sous les chatouilles de son aîné. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. La même chambre où il s'était réveillé après l'attaque. Tout en rouge et or depuis que Luthia avait apprise ses ascendances griffondoresque. Comme si tous les griffondors devaient forcément aimer cette association de couleur. Une fois de plus son esprit tournait en rond.

Ce fut ainsi que Samaël le découvrit près d'une heure après. Il le regarda un moment avec une certaine appréhension. Remus ressemblait à un lion en cage agité, tournant ainsi en rond dans sa chambre. Et Remus était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Perdant patience, Samaël s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Cela en disait long sur ses sens sur-aiguisés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ainsi Remus ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant et se plantant devant lui. Ils avaient déjà dépassé, heureusement, le stade du vouvoiement.

Remus détourna la tête en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un grand signe de frustration.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire… » Continua Samaël plus doucement.

Remus soupira une énième fois et regarda son âme sœur droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire confiance en cet être. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de…

« Samaël… » Commença-t-il.

Puis se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur les douces lèvres de son futur époux. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné ni rien mais c'était leur premier baiser, et un grand pas en avant dans leur relation. Quand Remus se redressa, Samaël paraissait sous le choc. Les yeux grands ouverts et le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce qui fit sourire Remus. Il passa sa main rugueuse sur la peau satinée de la joue de Samaël. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas choisir entre sa vie avec cet être magnifique et une vie d'angoisse à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Harry. C'était sans doute égoïste de vouloir les deux. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Remus se permettait de l'être. Alors il lui raconta tout. Absolument tout de sa vie. Debout au milieu de cette chambre immense.

Samaël avait écouté, sans interrompre une seule fois. Un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre et les joues toujours roses du précédent baiser. Quand Remus se tut enfin, à bout de souffle d'avoir autant parlé, lui l'homme de peu de parole, Samaël prit timidement ses mains dans les siennes. Et prit une grande inspiration comme un enfant sur le point d'avouer un grand secret. Remus ne pensait pas que c'était bon signe…

« Sans te consulter… » Commença-t-il. « Sans te consulter, et je t'en demande infiniment pardon parce que je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Enfin, sans te consulter j'ai déjà envoyé certains de mes gardes à la recherche du jeune Harry Potter. Je savais depuis le début que tout ce que tu as toujours voulu c'était… »

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Remus l'attira brusquement contre lui et le serra très fort, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle.

« Qu'ai-je fais pour te mériter… » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Samaël sourit et l'entoura également de ses bras.

« Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est te rendre heureux. C'est la raison de ma présence, de mon existence même. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours heureux tant que toi tu le seras… »

Remus ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Alors il se tut. Un tel amour, une telle dévotion était un peu effrayante de son point de vue. Mais n'avait-il pas été ainsi avec Sirius. Et là finalement se trouvait le problème. Il ne savait pas s'il était préparé à se dévoiler de nouveau, à se rendre totalement vulnérable face à quelqu'un. Et prendre le risque de perdre ce quelqu'un…Car la douleur était…Son train de pensée fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Geshraï. Remus et Samaël se séparèrent presque à contre cœur.

« Luthia réclame ta présence en bas » Dit-il simplement au jeune sylphe.

Ce dernier envoya un petit sourire d'excuse à Remus, et un regard de mise en garde à son frère avant de disparaître en fermant la porte derrière lui. Laissant Remus seul face à un être qui à défaut de le haïr, le méprisait de tout son être. _Il aurait été plus qu'heureux si ces gens avaient réussis à m'éliminer, j'en suis sûr_ Pensa-t-il amèrement avant de s'auto-flageller mentalement pour de telles pensées. Geshraï croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa à la porte, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir avant qu'ils aient fini de « discuter » Et ce genre de discussion n'était jamais facile pour Remus. Car le laissait toujours humilié et triste et mal à l'aise et totalement angoissé et…Bref.

« Allez-y ! Lancez vos insultes, je suis tout ouïe… » Se résigna-t-il en soupirant.

Le sylphe leva un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Des insultes ? Non. Elles n'ont malheureusement pas vraiment l'effet escompté »

Au tour de Remus de lever un sourcil.

« Parce qu'il y avait un but caché derrière…tout cela ?» Demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit Geshraï comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Vous voyez, monsieur Lupin, mon frère pour moi est l'un des êtres les plus importants au monde. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Pour qu'il soit heureux. Bien que je ne sois pas convaincu, et en toute franchise vous ne faites rien pour, que vous soyez la personne qui lui convient, je suis ouvert à l'idée de vous supporter et de rester civil. Quoi que là tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de vous arracher la tête et de brûler le reste de votre corps mais, cela ferait légèrement désordre… »

Remus cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Puis Geshraï continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée du mal que vous êtes en train de lui faire. Il est déjà prêt à mourir pour vous si tel était votre souhait tellement il vous aime et vous…vous vous apitoyer sur votre sort et sur votre amant perdu. Mettez-vous un peu à sa place. Je pense que la chose décente à faire dans ce cas, si vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés à ouvrir votre cœur à votre propre âme sœur, serait de complètement briser ce lien et de le laisser partir. Ou dans le cas présent, de vous en aller. Je vous donne trois jours pour prendre une décision. Samaël me haïra sans doute un très long moment mais je suis disposé à m'y risquer plutôt que de le laisser entre les mains d'un être qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut dans la vie… »

Sans rien ajouter d'autres, Geshraï se détacha du mur, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. En refermant la porte derrière lui. (NdA : Oui je le note parce que je pense que c'est très poli de sa part…^^') Remus resta planté là un moment. Comme prévu, la discussion l'avait laissé misérable. Mais cette fois, au moins, les mots étaient mérités. Il savait qu'une bonne fois pour toute, il devait faire un choix. Entre tout ou rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Samaël espérer quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui offrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais tout à l'heure, Samaël n'avait-il pas dit qu'il serait heureux de partager Remus avec Harry ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Alors pourquoi subitement doutait-il ? Sans doute parce que son amour à lui était conditionnel. Et Samaël ne méritait absolument pas cela. Encore moins les excuses qu'il se donnait à chaque fois qu'une situation lui échappait.

Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant. Il avait trois jours pour s'éclaircir les idées et pour se débarrasser de son plus grand défaut de toujours : la lâcheté. Ironique pour un griffondor. Mais il savait qu'il l'était. C'était par lâcheté qu'il refusait d'aimer à nouveau. Parce qu'il avait peur de la douleur. C'était par lâcheté qu'il avait abandonné Harry après la mort de ses parents, de son parrain…Oui, abandonné. Et être revenu bien longtemps après qu'il soit placé et que Dumbledore refuse de lui dire où. Parce qu'il était trop tard. Parce qu'il avait déjà révoqué de lui-même tous ses droits sur Harry en disparaissant. Peu importe la douleur où il se trouvait, Harry était un bébé qui venait de perdre ses parents…

C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait aucun droit de vivre dans ce manoir, d'avoir comme âme sœur un sylphe, prince de surcroît. Décidément, ses pensées ne le menaient nulle part. Il changeait aussi vite d'idée qu'un caméléon de couleur. Non pas qu'il en ait déjà vu un.

« Par Merlin, Remus ressaisit-toi » Se marmonna-t-il. Le choix paraissait si facile à prendre. Et pourtant. Peut-être devait-il le tirer à pile-ou-face ? Ou aller voir un Oracle ? Ou se cogner la tête contre un mur ? Ou aller se suicider…

Ce fut les trois jours les plus horribles que Remus n'ait jamais vécu. Mais comme cela l'avait obligé à prendre une décision par lui-même, ce n'était sans doute pas si mal. Des nuits blanches aux cauchemars, l'alcool et les gueules de bois qui s'en suivirent, la bosse sur son front de s'être tapé trop fort la tête contre un mur…Mais debout devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Samaël, toutes ses bonnes résolutions si chèrement payées de sa propre santé semblaient s'envoler comme cendre au vent.

_Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile. _S'admonesta-t-il. _J'entre, je lui dis ce que j'ai à dire et je ressors…ou pas._ Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il prit une grande inspiration. Leva son poing droit, et frappa trois coups légers sur l'immense porte en bois sombre. Aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit. Samaël l'accueillit avec un sourire nerveux, qu'il rendit pareillement. Il le laissa passer et referma la porte. Des piles de documents, de parchemins et de livres étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le petit salon attenant à la chambre. Cela lui rappelait vaguement son ancien appartement, sauf qu'ici tous les meubles étaient luxueux.

« Je ne dérange pas j'espère ! Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux. »

Samaël secoua vivement la tête en rougissant.

« Non non, pas du tout. Tu ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour le désordre…Hum, je vais ranger un peu si tu veux» Proposa-t-il.

Remus le retint par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se baisser pour ramasser les livres les plus proches, posés à même le sol.

« Je préfère…. » Commença Remus, incertain. « Et si nous allions plutôt faire un tour dans le jardin ? »

Samaël se contenta de hocher la tête, et lui suivit. Remus ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lui tenait encore le bras tandis qu'il traversait couloir sur couloir pour se rendre au jardin, et Samaël était trop content du fait pour le lui faire remarquer.

Ils marchèrent lentement, main dans la main (NdA : Oui parce que bon voilà), chacun perdu dans ses pensées, admirant distraitement les fleurs et plantes exotiques magnifiques parfois même agressives réparties de part et d'autre du petit chemin pavé traversant le jardin. Remus formulait et reformulait ce qu'il avait à dire dans sa tête, essayant de trouver les phrases convenables. Ils passèrent devant la grande fontaine représentant des sirènes perchées sur des rochers, trônant au milieu de jardin et décidèrent de s'assoir sur un banc un peu à l'écart. L'eau changeait de couleur de temps à autre, passant du rouge au bleu, du jaune au vert et même quelques nuances de violet…

Remus décida de faire simple, comme l'a toujours été sa vie. Il reprit la main de Samaël dans la sienne. Ce dernier rosit légèrement. Confus et anxieux. Sachant parfaitement que Remus allait lui annoncer son choix. Et si jamais il le refusait…

« Je sais que sans vraiment le vouloir, je t'ai fais du mal et je m'en excuse. Même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis très peu de temps, tu es l'être le plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. » Commença Remus «Et moi, je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis lâche et égoïste. Mais…je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu penses réellement de moi et de toute cette situation. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligé ou quoi que ce soit de rester avec moi par pitié à cause de ce que je suis. Tu comprends ? Pour moi, tu serais véritablement une bénédiction et je serais prêt à respecter toutes les conditions que ton frère semble vouloir imposer juste pour te garder près de moi. Mais je veux que tu sois absolument sur de ton choix. Car au final, mis à part des problèmes, je n'ai absolument rien à t'offrir »

Remus se sentait un peu essoufflé et étourdi d'avoir autant parlé. Mais il s'obligea à regarder Samaël dans les yeux. Ce dernier, pour une fois, ne laissait absolument rien transparaître sur son visage. Le rendant encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. De son côté, Samaël était pensif, et quelque part un peu déçu. Déçu que Remus puisse croire qu'il le voulait par pitié. Après tous les livres que Geshraï lui avait fait lire sur leurs coutumes…Est-ce qu'il ne lui démontrait pas assez ses sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'avantage pour le convaincre ? Ou bien Remus ne voulait-il pas de lui, mais craignait de le lui dire en face ?

Samaël soupira. Un soupir des plus triste et baissa la tête. Il manqua alors le regard alarmé de Remus qui crut que tout était fini.

« Remus » Murmura-t-il. « Qu'attends-tu de moi. Parce qu'apparemment, ni les mots ni les gestes ne semble suffire pour te prouver mon amour. Que souhaites-tu que je fasse pour que tu comprennes… » Sa voix se brisa en sanglots.

(NdA : Pause. J'ai mal aux dents à cause de toutes ces niaiseries)

Remus était stupéfait. Ses mots, une fois de plus, avaient fait plus de mal que de bien. Lui qui des Maraudeurs était le plus apte à les sortir du mauvais pas en alignant les bons mots avec les bons sentiments. Cela avait peut-être été perdu également, tout comme le reste. Remus secoua la tête pour se sortir de ces pensées négatives. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il avait un magnifique sylphe en larmes en face de lui. Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Le prendre dans ses bras, même si tentant, paraissait déplacé. Mais quoi lui dire. Ils tournaient en cercle. Parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer correctement.

Remus s'agenouilla devant le sylphe, attirant ainsi son attention. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses magnifiques yeux verts forêt avant de lever une main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient encore. Il paraissait tellement fragile.

« Pardonne-moi » Dit Remus en souriant. « Je suis… » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car à ce même moment, la fontaine de sirène vola en éclat sous le coup de plusieurs sorts, soufflant les deux êtres qui vinrent s'écraser violemment contre le sol, un peu au-delà de la limite du jardin. (NdA : Un sacré vol plané. Vont-ils survivre ou pas ?)

Pour la troisième fois depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune prince, Remus perdit connaissance avec comme seule pensées Samaël. Tandis que de son côté, le jeune sylphe tentait de se relever avec grand peine. Ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement Remus à travers le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'explosion. Ses sens lui disait qu'il était vivant mais rien de plus. Et il était au bord de la panique à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit de grave.

Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, Samaël parvint à se relever. Sa magie le soignant déjà petit à petit. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et en même temps lutter contre les vertiges mais de ce fait inhala d'avantage de poussière, le faisant tousser douloureusement. Il retomba au sol, à quatre pattes.

_Calme-toi Samaël,_ s'admonesta-t-il. Puis concentra sa magie. Espérant que s'il ne pouvait voir ses attaquants, avec un peu de chance, eux non plus ne pouvaient le voir. Retrouvant l'aura de Remus, il dressa une barrière autour de lui. Scannant en même temps les blessures du loup garou. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Si Remus avait été totalement humain, il n'aurait sans aucun doute pas survécu à un tel choc…Etendant d'avantage ses sens, il perçut son frère puis sa sœur Luthia, combattant plusieurs ennemis. Huit. Leur aura lui paraissait familière.

Les yeux de Samaël s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand, finalement, il les reconnut. Ils étaient en danger, gravement en danger. A deux, ils ne viendraient jamais à bout de ces ennemis-là !

A suivre…


	5. Des Anges et des ennuis

**NdA :** Ce qui ne m'appartient pas ne m'appartient pas mais ce qui m'appartient…m'appartient même si je n'en gagne rien ^^

Il y a et aura des détails sur les différents sortes d'anges que j'ai en partie crée et en partie piquée chez d'autre (vilaine moi) tout au long de l'histoire mais ne vous en faite pas trop. C'est juste pour peaufiner l'histoire. D'ailleurs j'ai décidé que les anges de mon histoire pouvaient mourir…en quelque sorte. Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec ma religion ou mes croyances 'kay !

« Bla bla » : Discussion à haute voix

_Bla bla _: Pensées

**Bla bla : **Autre langue

Bla bla bla bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 5 : ****Des Anges et des ennuis**

Du sang, du sang partout. Tout autour de lui. Sur lui. Sur ses mains, ses vêtements, son visage. Son épée en était recouverte. Et son esprit était étrangement vide. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux fois. La scène paraissait déplacée, fausse dans la netteté du paysage environnant. Un grognement à sa droite le fit sursauter. « Remus… » Murmura-t-il. Mais il ne le rejoignit pas. Il se sentait incapable de bouger. Il venait de tuer…des Anges. Il doutait qu'il y ait un précédent à cela. Les Anges n'étaient pas sensé mourir n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant les faits étaient là, devant lui. Huit corps sans vie. La peur panique revint. Mais cette fois-ci pas pour les mêmes raisons. Enfin, plus tout à fait. Remus ne risquait plus rien. Gesh, Luthia et lui par contre…

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule. Sans se retourner il savait que c'était son frère. Il soupira, faisant disparaître son épée presque à contre cœur.

« Je pense que nous avons un énorme problème… » Geshraï statua.

Luthia laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie de sa position adossée à un arbre mais ne commenta pas. Leurs elfes domestiques s'activaient déjà pour nettoyer le site. Ils les avaient rejoints à un moment ou à un autre du combat. Et Samaël en était infiniment reconnaissant. Sans eux…Il referma les yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre la situation. Il pensait avoir la bénédiction des Anges. Remus grogna à nouveau. Samaël alla le rejoindre cette fois-ci. Il était dans un piteux état. Plusieurs os brisés. Quelques organes perforés. Samaël se mordit la lèvre. Pris de remords de n'avoir pas rejoint son âme sœur plus tôt, et d'avoir légèrement sous-évalué son état.

Avec l'aide d'un de leurs elfes domestique, il le ramena dans sa chambre, pour s'occuper de leurs blessures à tous les deux. S'occuper de Remus peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il aurait tant voulu savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir tout lui offrir, le rendre heureux. Ses larmes coulèrent en silence tandis qu'il bandait le corps de son loup garou. L'apitoiement sur soi n'était pas dans la nature des Sylphes mais de temps à autres, il était bon pour l'âme de laisser échapper sa frustration. Il l'installa confortablement dans le lit et le recouvra consciencieusement. Il se demandait combien de temps leur restait-il avant que le Grand Conseil des Anges n'envoie leurs émissaires.

Il connaissait la loi. Aucun sylphe, ni aucun autre être vivant quelque soit sa race d'ailleurs, n'avait le droit de lever la main sur un Ange. Alors les tuer... La sentence était sans appel. La mort. Logiquement.(NdA : Oui parce qu'il n'y a pas de précédent archivé…) Une mort lente et douloureuse. Samaël frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Il ne regrettait pas son action pourtant. Car après tout, c'était ces Anges qui les avaient attaqués. Ils n'avaient fait que se défendre. Protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient…Mais il doutait que le Conseil veuille écouter leur version des faits. Huit Anges avaient perdus la vie. Aussi invraisemblable que cela paraissait.

Après s'être débarrassé du sang qui les recouvrait, les trois sylphes décidèrent d'attendre dans la chambre de Remus. Les minutes passèrent. La tension était palpable .Geshraï faisait les cents pas. Samaël était assis sur une chaise au chevet de Remus. Luthia regardait par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. Il ne servait à rien de se cacher. Et retourner dans leur monde ne ferait qu'empirer la situation car leur père et le reste de leur famille risquait de s'en mêler. Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'attente devenait insupportable.

L'esprit de Geshraï ruminait. Il était étrange pour l'omniscient Grand Conseil des Anges d'être en retard. Comme il était étrange que des Anges attaquent sans sommation. Sans aucune raison apparente. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le rapt du loup garou quelques jours auparavant ? Un complot ? Un piège ? Une tentative pour déstabiliser l'entente entre les Sylphes et les Anges ? Des Anges renégats peut-être ?

« Aaaargh ! » Hurla finalement Geshraï en s'arrachant quelques cheveux. Luthia lui jeta un regard ennuyé tandis que leur benjamin continua de caresser doucement le visage de son aimé comme si de rien était.

« Assied-toi, tu me donnes la migraine » Lança Luthia en se levant pour se servir du thé.

« Comment pourrais-je m'asseoir dans une situation pareille. D'ailleurs, comment pouvez-vous être si calme ! » Rétorqua-t-il. Luthia haussa lentement les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à faire. Moi je profite des mes dernières minutes dans le monde des vivants à paresser, regarder un beau paysage en sirotant un bon thé » Dit-elle en reprenant sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains.

Geshraï fronça les sourcils puis sortit de la chambre sans rien dire en claquant la porte derrière lui. Luthia gloussa légèrement. Appréciant le fait que même aux portes de la mort, son frère gardait la même attitude.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire venir ton mari et tes enfants. Pour…tu sais…leur dire au revoir » Samaël interrompit d'une voix douce sans lever les yeux de Remus que le bruit de claquement ne dérangea même pas.

Luthia sourit douloureusement, les yeux dans le vague. Le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel. Et l'horizon était dégagé. On pouvait dire que c'était une bien belle journée pour mourir. Luthia sortit de ses morbides pensées pour répondre d'une voix absente.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai jamais aimé les tragédies. Je leur ai déjà écrit une lettre. J'espère que les Anges seront assez cléments pour le leur remettre. Et puis, rien ne dit qu'ils vont réellement nous condamner ! Après tout, nous avons des circonstances atténuantes… »

Samaël acquiesça lentement de la tête. Luthia était terrorisée. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le montrer. Il n'allait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La chambre retomba dans le silence. Perturbé seulement de temps à autre par les faibles grognements de Remus.

Près d'une heure passa quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant apparaître un jeune elfe des plaines complètement paniqué et essoufflé.

« Majestés, vous devez venir voir tout de suite » Réussit-il à articuler après un moment de lutte pour respirer.

Luthia se leva immédiatement, faisant signe à Samaël de rester où il était. Si c'était des Anges, il aurait le temps de dissimuler Remus. Même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec la mort des Anges, les événements du jour les poussaient à la précaution.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme à l'elfe.

« Les…les corps ont disparus ! » Souffla-t-il. Les derniers mots rien de plus qu'un murmure. Comme s'il avait encore du mal à y croire lui-même.

Luthia leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Il jeta un autre regard à son jeune frère. Puis retourna son attention vers l'elfe.

« Montre-moi » Se contenta d'elle de dire.

Elle suivit l'elfe à travers les dédales de couloirs et commença à regretter d'avoir choisi pour Samaël un château. Mais aussi, si elle avait tout simplement demandé à l'elfe où ils avaient « stockés » les corps, elle n'aurait pas eu à marcher autant. Mais marcher lui donnait le temps de rassembler ses idées, ce qui n'était pas plus mal au final. Ils descendirent au sous-sol. Il y faisait plus frais que d'habitude. L'elfe ouvrit la troisième porte à leur gauche et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

Geshraï se trouvait déjà debout, au milieu de la salle où trônaient huit lits, vides. Il y faisait si froid que du verglas s'était former sur le sol et les murs. Et ce n'était un sort jeté ni par leurs elfes ni par Geshraï.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant le tour de la salle, à la recherche de résidu de magie ou de n'importe quel autre indice pouvant expliquer la situation.

« Tu signifies mis à part le fait que huit cadavres d'Anges ont disparu dans une vague de froid ? » Répondit-il avec un petit rire de dérision.

Luthia lui jeta un regard agacé et grogna « Geshraï ! » Ce dernier haussa les épaules tout en continuant d'examiner la salle.

« Toutes mes excuses très chère sœur mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi. A mon arrivée, les lits étaient déjà vides et le froid était déjà là. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problème comme ça » Grommela-t-il. « Venir dans le monde des Maudits étaient vraiment la pire de toutes les idées de l'univers »

« Je ne vais même pas commenter cette dernière remarque » Rétorqua Luthia, dessinant des runes complexes sur le sol à l'aide d'un petit pinceau qu'elle conjura.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, au milieu de ses inscriptions runiques et se mit en transe. Elle était la plus douée d'entre ses frères et sœurs pour la magie astrale : projeter son esprit dans le passé, dans le futur, dans un autre monde ou une autre personne lui était facile mais demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Ses cheveux bleus pâles ainsi que sa pierre frontale se mirent à luire doucement. Geshraï s'écarta pour éviter toute interférence.

Et les secondes s'écoulèrent. Geshraï n'avait jamais été de nature très patient. Il avait vaguement envie de secouer sa jeune sœur pour lui demander ce qu'elle voyait mais savait que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Alors il serra les poings, jusqu'au sang. La douleur le distrayant un peu de son actuelle frustration. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Totalement perdu. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait de sens pour lui, pour personne d'ailleurs semblait-il. De ce fait, personne dans son entourage ne pouvait lui donner ne serait-ce que le début d'une explication.

Finalement, après de longues minutes interminables (NdA : Pas plus de dix minutes en réalité :-b) Luthia ouvrit les yeux. Tout dans son attitude criait sa perplexité. Ce qui fit soupirer son frère.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? » Grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un des lits.

Luthia se tourna vers lui, le regard pensif. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de partager ses découvertes car la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. (NdA : Et puis quoi encore…) A l'embrasure se tenait trois anges. L'un arborait deux paires d'ailes et une armure d'argent, une longue épée nimbée de flamme bleue visible malgré sa gaine à la taille. Les deux autres, un peu plus en retrait dans le couloir avait chacun une paire d'aile et des armures en bronze. Geshraï sentit son sang se glacer. Il se redressa lentement et les salua, penché en avant, les bras croisés sur le torse, et les yeux fixés au sol. Notant à la périphérie de sa vision Luthia faire de même.

« Nos salutations Enfants de l'Eternel, que la Grâce du Ciel nous abritent » Dirent-ils en chœur. La formule neutre et standard en vigueur.

Les anges ne répondirent pas. Ce qui évidemment n'était pas bon signe. Mais Geshraï n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Ces anges n'avaient pas daigné dégainer leur épée. Etaient-ils si puissants ou confiants qu'un autre combat ne pouvait avoir lieu ? Geshraï mesura les risques. Mais quelques heures de plus dans ce monde valait-il vraiment la peine d'ôter la vie à trois autres êtres célestes ?

**« Geshraï, prince sylphe, quatrième né du roi des Sylphes Léto, héritier du trône d'*** **(NdA : Vous vous rappelez ? C'est un nom imprononçable alors pourquoi se torturer ?) **Ainsi que Luthia, princesse sylphide, sixième née du roi des Sylphes Léto. Vôtre présence est requise devant le Grand Conseil Des Anges. Veuillez nous suivre. Toute forme de résistance sera considérée comme une offense envers le peuple des Anges et sera traitée comme telle. »**

Tout cela avait été déclaré sans la moindre émotion en angélique pure, faisant résonner désagréablement les oreilles de Geshraï. Un autre être n'aurait pas survécu. Il espérait fortement que son jeune frère ait eut le temps de protéger son pauvre loup garou de cette langue.

« Vous suivre, nous ferons volontiers mais pourrions-nous savoir la raison de notre convocation ? » Demanda-t-il respectueusement.

**« Tout vous sera dit en temps et en heure. Le Grand Conseil ne saurait tolérer le délai »**

* * *

Leurs cellules étaient étroites. Dénudées. Froides. Grises. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour s'asseoir à même le sol, et malheureusement pour Geshraï aucune pour faire les cents pas. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Un peu de lumière provenait des murs. Quatre murs qui s'étaient refermés sur chacun d'entre eux après qu'ils se tinrent dans les cercles runiques que leurs escortes leurs avaient indiqués, dans une salle anonyme aux dimensions improbables. Et depuis ils attendaient. Sans la moindre possibilité d'apprécier l'écoulement du temps. Cela faisait-il déjà partie de leur châtiment ?

Geshraï tapait impatiemment du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés, adossés à un mur. Ses mouvements et sa magie réprimés, il se sentait moins qu'un animal en cage. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Leur sort était scellé. Quelque part, des anges décidaient de leur ultime châtiment. Le Grand Conseil finalement ne requérait pas leur présence…Il ne voulait pas les écouter, ni même les voir. En un sens, cela avait quelque chose d'humiliant. Après tout, il était prince héritier du peuple Sylphe. Désormais, cela incombait à son cadet. L'éternel enfant. Jishaï. Que Freyr les en préserve.

Luthia était en transe. A défaut de pouvoir projeter son esprit, elle profitait de ce moment d'isolement forcé pour le vider (**NdA :** Son esprit veux-je dire). Se débarrasser des pensées négatives pour affronter avec dignité les événements à suivre. Elle n'avait rien à regretter de sa vie. Enfin peut-être quelques insultes par-ci par-là. Des blagues pas toujours innocentes de temps en temps. Rendre ses frères chèvres quand elle s'ennuyait. Ne pas avoir dit assez souvent des mots tendres à sa famille. Luthia soupira. Tout cela pour des pensées positives…

Samaël humait doucement une berceuse apprise de sa mère de son vivant. Recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les genoux ramenés au menton, avec ses bras autour. Il tentait de ne pas penser à Remus. Laissé seul au manoir. Comment allait-il réagir à l'annonce de son décès ? Soulagé sans doute. Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas être laissé seul à ses pensées face à une situation stressante. Il n'en ressortait jamais rien de bien. La situation était simple. Remus était sauf. Lui avait tué des Anges. Sa malédiction était pire que celle des êtres humains.

Remus se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar des plus horribles. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son loup, causant la mort de tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Avant son réveil, il venait de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'un bébé Harry vagissant. Il frissonna de dégoût, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Réveillant des contractures logées un peu partout dans son corps. Il fronça les sourcils. Se rendant finalement compte de son entourage. Il n'était plus dans son minuscule appartement. Il était chez Samaël. Et ils s'étaient fait attaquer. Samaël. Il n'était nulle part dans la chambre. Nulle part dans la maison. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il était capable de sentir d'instinct et de localiser la magie du sylphe. Signe du lien grandissant entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas le sentir à l'heure actuelle. Nulle part. Une vague de panique s'empara de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait perdu connaissance. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ? Quelqu'un avait dû prendre soin de lui. Mais qui ? Comment devait-il interpréter cette absence ?

Il secoua la tête. Paniquer ne servait à rien. Il prit une grande inspiration puis appela l'elfe que Samaël avait attribué à son service. Celeborn. Un jeune elfe à la stature très imposante malgré sa petite taille avec de grands yeux couleur argent, une peau plus sombre que la plupart de ses congénères, de nature calme et réservé. Il s'inclina profondément devant Remus.

« Bien le bonsoir Monseigneur. Que puis-je faire pour vous servir? »

Remus inclina la tête en guise de salutation, ayant toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter autant de révérence venant d'un autre être vivant et bien pensant.

« Quel jour sommes nous ? Où est passé Samaël ? Je veux dire… » Remus grimaça. Il ne voulait pas adopter un ton aussi exigent mais la douleur, la panique le déstabilisait. Et son loup voulait des réponses immédiates.

L'elfe ne semblait pas perturbé pour autant et répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes inconscient Monseigneur. Ses Majestés Geshraï, Luthia et Samaël ont été convoqués auprès du Grand Conseil des Anges, et vous ont confié à mes soins. Ils m'ont également demandé de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter. Ils vous contacteront aussitôt qu'ils pourront. »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils sont partis ? »

« Il y a deux jours Monseigneur »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis comme Remus ne semblait plus vouloir prendre parole, trop perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune elfe des plaines reprit.

« Souhaitez-vous que je monte vôtre dîner Monseigneur ? Ou bien préférez-vous que je vous prépare un bain ? »

Remus cligna des yeux. L'elfe ne semblait nullement paniqué du fait que les princes Sylphes fussent absents depuis deux jours et n'aient pas encore donnés de nouvelle depuis. Etait-ce un fait courant. Après tout, en toute logique ils étaient partis pour le monde des Anges. Une notion totalement étrangère à ses yeux. Il ignorait même comment accéder au monde des Sylphes alors celui des Anges ! Il avait lu certes des théories mais c'était tellement abstrait…Il ignorait encore tellement de chose. Il devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Peut-être cela le distrairait de son inquiétude. Après tout, si la vie des princes Sylphes était en danger…Remus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question posée. Il rougit légèrement.

« Mmh. Un bain me semble idéal. Et le dîner après je pense »

« Bien Monseigneur » L'elfe s'apprêtait à repartir pour exécuter ses ordres mais il l'arrêta.

« Celeborn, est-ce que Samaël et les autres ont des ennuis ? Je veux dire, à propos de l'attaque qui a eut lieu. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils sont convoqués, non ? D'ailleurs, qui étaient nos assaillants ? Après tout, les barrières de protection du manoir sont sensées être infranchissable à tous ceux qui veulent du mal à n'importe quel être admis à l'intérieur. Le prince Geshraï a même insisté pour le faire lui-même. Alors qui pourraient détenir assez de pouvoir pour passer outre ? Même d'autres sylphes…ne pourrait…»

L'elfe paraissait mal à l'aise, évitant de regarder Remus dans les yeux. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Alors Remus réalisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il resta un moment à fixer l'elfe comme le suppliant presque de le contredire.

« Des Anges…des Anges nous ont attaqués ! Mais pourquoi ? »

A suivre…

Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien moi-même…lol. Non, sérieusement. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de comment je vais vous sortir la suite. Parce que j'ai tendance à partir dans des délires invraisemblables et d'oublier l'intrigue principale. Comme par exemple : quand est-ce qu'on va le voir le petit Harry ? Et le Monde Sorcier et tous ces autres gentils personnages de JKR…Mouais. Je vais essayer d'y revenir, promis !


End file.
